Remind Me
by princessjasmine12
Summary: Remind me of all the feelings that rushed through me when we kissed. Remind me of the countless nights we spent at your apartment talking about everything and nothing. Remind me of your love. Remind me baby, remind me.
1. Chapter 1

**This is like a bunch of little one shots that I put together as one. This is going to be a few chapters to complete the story. **

**The story takes place many years in the future. Flashbacks begin after the first set of lyrics. **

**EZRIASEX: MOST BEAUTIFUL SCENE IN THE HISTORY OF PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. EZRIASEX: MOST BEAUTIFUL SCENE IN THE HISTORY OF TV. EZRIA: MOST BEAUTIFUL COUPLE IN THE HISTORY OF LOVE. HE WAS HOLDING HER HAND. EZRIA HAD SEX. OH MY GOD. MY EMOTIONS. **

Okay. Fangirling's over. Onto the story.

* * *

><p><em>Remind Me <em>

I hurried through the long rows of shelves, desperately trying to find a copy of _Romeo and Juliet. _I had an unexplainable urge to reread the story when I had woken up this morning. I had had a dream about Ezra last night, and since then, I've been jittery and confused. I hadn't thought about him or spoken to him in years when he moved out of Rosewood to get a new job. We had tried to keep a long distance relationship, but no matter how hard the two of us tried to ignore it, we were failing miserably. Nothing could make up for the kisses and touches that were no longer a part of our relationship. The sparks that I used to always feel whenever our skin met was a mere memory, slowly fading as time went on. The calls, Skype sessions, and texts, started out happening all the time. It got to the point where I refused to put down my phone, knowing that it was one of the few connections we had left together. However, life soon caught up to us, causing the calls and texts to dwindle from every night to twice a week, to only texts, then fading completely. I regretted letting him go every day. I had spent a countless number of nights after he left, locked away in my room sobbing. If my father hadn't been such of a hypocrite, I'd probably be living in a cute two-story house with Ezra and our two perfect children.

I was whisked out of my heartbreaking thoughts as I spotted a book lying face down on the ground. I frowned; upset that someone had been so reckless with a book. I bent down to pick it up but gasped as I recognized the title.

_An Endless Love_

I slowly brushed my fingers against the author's name, engraved at the bottom of the book in gold writing. I had known he had published a book years ago. I had yet to read it, however, in fear of what reading it would cause.

I knew that the book was about me. Us. Our love. Our endless love.

I knew that reading this book would resurface all the feelings that I had spent so long trying to get over and lock away, in an effort not to lose myself from losing him.

However, at that moment, holding his book in my hands, the memories all flooded back at me.

I felt my eyes welling up with tears as memories of his delicate touches, tender kisses, and velvety voice whispering loving words in my ear, flooded through my mind. I leaned against the bookshelf behind me for support. I grasped the locket I wore around my neck as I clutched the book close to my chest, _close to my heart, _as my knees gave out and I crumbled to the floor in tears.

How could I have let him go? I looked down at the gold locket I still held tightly in my hand. Inside was a picture of Ezra and I. Ezra had given it to me before he had left town years ago. A year after he had left, I had taken it off for the first time, in an effort to try to move on and take control of my life again. I had tried dating new guys, but none of them ever compared to Ezra.

One night after a disastrous break up with my boyfriend of one year, I drove home in tears. As soon as I had entered my apartment, I walked straight to my jewelry box, and picked up the necklace again for the first time in years, and without hesitation, I fastened it around my neck. At that moment, I had promised myself I would never take it off again.

"You okay over there?" I heard a masculine voice ask curiously.

I hastily wiped away my remaining tears, hoping that my make up had not smudged. As I turned around to see the stranger, a gasp escaped my lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>We didn't care if people stared<em>**

**_We'd make out in a crowd somewhere_**

**_Somebody'd tell us to get a room_**

**_It's hard to believe that was me and you_**

* * *

><p><em>"Are you sure about this, Aria?" Ezra asked, pacing around his apartment. I bit my lip as I pondered a response to his question. The next school dance was tonight and it was a Masquerade ball. Ezra and I were letting more and more people find out about our relationship and although neither one of us wanted to admit it, tonight was the perfect way to completely break the ice. After tonight, everyone in Rosewood would know that Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz were a couple.<em>

_"Yeah, I am." I nodded as I looked back up at him._

_Ezra walked over to me and took my hands in his. "You're not worried about what everyone is going to say about us? Rumors will be everywhere. I mean, I want to do this as much as you do, but I don't want to see you get hurt."_

_I shook my head. "I can handle it. The only person I care about is you. Since when have we ever cared about what people think of us?"_

_"You're right." He nodded. "If you're ready for this, then so am I."_

_"Aria, Ezra's here!" I heard Ella call from downstairs._

_"Coming!" I called back._

_I grabbed my purse and stuffed my cell phone, credit card, and some more bobby pins into it. I took one last glance at myself in the mirror to make sure my make up was still flawless, my hair was all in place, and my dress was wrinkle free, before heading down the stairs._

_Standing in front of the door holding a single red rose was Ezra, talking with Byron. Ezra's face lit up as soon as he saw me._

_"This is for you." He handed me the rose. "You look beautiful."_

_"Thanks." I whispered, as I leaned up and kissed his cheek._

_As I pulled away, he intertwined our hands. The fact that we could hold hands in front of my parents without causing any trouble excited me to no end._

_"Take care of her tonight, Ezra." Ella said with a hint of playfulness in her voice. "She needs to be home before one."_

_"Of course." Ezra responded, smiling brightly._

_I followed Ezra out to his car and thanked him as he opened my door for me. I couldn't believe this. Ezra and I were actually going to a school dance together. I had always dreamt of this moment, a time where we could be a normal couple and show everyone how much we loved each other, but I couldn't help the nervousness that was slowly filling me up._

_We arrived at the school ten minutes later. I pulled my mask and Ezra's mask out of my purse and handed Ezra's mask to him._

_"Are you ready for this?" I asked, trying to hide my smile._

_"More than I'll ever be." He responded, before getting out of the car and opening my door for me. He held his hand out to help me up and I couldn't help but blush at how sweet he was being._

_"I really meant it earlier." Ezra pulled me closer to him and wrapped an arm around my waist as he brushed away a few strands of hair from my eyes. "You look beautiful."_

_I blushed as I responded, "You look pretty handsome yourself, Mr. Fitz." I smiled at irony of calling him Mr. Fitz again, especially since we were at school._

_He gave me a chaste kiss before we both put our masks on as we headed towards the entrance of the school._

_I took a deep breath before pushing the door to the school gym open._

_I gasped as I took in all of my surroundings. The gym had been completely transformed. Lights sparkled along the ceiling, illuminating the whole room with a light glow. Everyone was dressed in masks and costumes, making it almost impossible to tell who was who. I quickly spotted three girls huddled in a corner of the gym and almost immediately knew who they were._

_"C'mon, the girls are over there." I smiled at Ezra, as I took his hand in mine and led him to the other side of the gym._

_As soon as they spotted me, smirks appeared on all three of their faces. They must have known I was bringing Ezra with me._

_"Hey, Mr. Fitz." Hanna said, as Caleb walked up behind her._

_"Hanna." Ezra nodded._

_"Mr. Fitz? What are you doing here?" Caleb asked curiously._

_Ezra and I shared a glance, neither of us knowing how to respond._

_"I love this song, c'mon let's dance." Hanna suddenly said, as she grabbed Caleb's hand and led him away from us._

_"I knew that this would be awkward but I didn't think it would be like this." Ezra whispered into my ear. "Your friends barely know me."_

_I looked up at him and kissed his cheek before responding. "Well we've got forever for them to get to know you." I tilted my head a little towards all the couples dancing in the center of the gym. "Come on, let's dance."_

_"I can't believe we're doing this." I giggled, unable to hide my excitement._

_I wrapped my arms around Ezra's neck as he wrapped his around my waist, holding our bodies against each other. We slow danced to the music, basking in the feelings that came with being together in public._

_Ezra looked deep in thought. All of a sudden, he reached up to my face and begun lifting up my mask._

_What was he doing?_

_"It's not midnight yet. What are you doing?" I asked him nervously as I grabbed his wrists, stopping him from removing my mask._

_"It's our first dance. I want to be able to see you." He said, looking at me with so much love in his eyes that I just wanted to rip his mask off and crush my lips against his._

_So that's exactly what I did; in a more sane way, of course._

_I bit my lip in nervousness as I let him slowly lift my mask off._

_I couldn't help but smile at his eagerness of the whole situation. He was really ready for this. To tell the whole world that he was in love with me. I could not explain the happiness that was coursing through my veins at the thought that this was it. This was the moment we had been waiting for. This moment was what our whole relationship had been building up to. Normally, no one would think twice about taking off their partner's mask at a masquerade ball. But our relationship was anything but normal. We had spent so long worrying, planning, and debating, about how we would finally break the news of our relationship to the world._

_No moment seemed better than now._

_As he slid my mask off I could not help but smile at the thought that this was actually happening. This moment was real. I had been dreaming and fantasizing about it for so long, and now it was actually happening. _

_He held my mask in his fingers as I reached up and brushed his cheek before slowly removing his mask. Neither one of us dared to break the intense gaze we were sharing. When I had finally removed Ezra's mask, he pulled me closer to him, as we both beamed at each other; the same feelings rushing through each of our bodies._

_Ezra leaned down to kiss me as he pulled my body even closer to him. Our lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. He cupped my face in his hands, deepening the kiss._

_Ezra's mask slipped from my fingers as I tangled my fingers in his hair, landing on the floor with a soft thud._

_My mask fell to the floor in turn as Ezra got just as lost in the kiss as I had._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you remember the way it felt<em>**

**_You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves_**

**_Remind me_**

**_Baby remind me_**

* * *

><p><em>I twirled a strand of hair around my finger as I watch Ezra, ahem, I mean, Mr. Fitz, go over the themes of The Scarlet Letter with my Junior English class. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, but no one seemed to notice, since almost every other girl's eyes were glued to him too.<em>

_He looked so hot in his blue button down and tie. I wanted to run my fingers through his dark curls, feeling the softness of them. His lips looked so soft and I had to fight the urge that was building up inside of me to just get out of my seat and kiss him._

_My phone buzzed in my pocket, whisking me out of my thoughts. I slowly pulled it out, hiding it from Ezra's view under my desk._

_**Hanna: See something you like? ;) **_

_I shot her a glare as I slid my phone back into my pocket. Apart from the countless alibi's they provided me with, telling the girls about my relationship was a huge mistake. The dirty jokes and teasing was endless and I had a feeling that even after we graduated and Ezra was no longer my teacher, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily, would still find ways to tease me about my relationship._

_"Miss Montgomery?"_

_I looked up to see Ezra looking at me, worry spread across his face as he silently tried to ask me what was wrong. I usually never zoned out in English class except when I was too busy fantasizing about Ezra and the things we would do when we were alone, but Ezra was pretty good at distinguishing when I was thinking about him as opposed to something else._

_"Y-yeah. Sorry." I apologized, knowing he probably saw my phone._

_"Any thoughts?" He asked._

_I looked at him in confusion. What had he been talking about? Why was he putting me on the spot like this?_

_"Um…" I began, but the bell rang at that very second, saving me from having to come up with an answer._

_I smirked at him, loving the fact that his attempt at putting me on the spot failed miserably._

_Shuffling of papers and feet filled the room as the class proceeded out the door._

_"Don't forget to read chapters ten through fifteen for tomorrow!" Ezra reminded the students who still remained in the classroom, packing up their belongings._

_I slowly started putting my notebook back into my backpack before I noticed a small white piece of paper folded up at the edge of desk. Confusion and fear rushed through me. Was it a note from A? What did they want now? Why couldn't they just leave us alone?_

_I slowly unfolded the piece of paper, not knowing what was coming. I let out the breath I had been holding as I read the words._

_**I don't think the two of you could make it anymore obvious ~Spencer**_

_I looked up to see Spencer wink at me before following Hanna and Emily out of the room._

_I shook my head as I crumbled the paper in my hands and threw it into my backpack._

_"Miss Montgomery, could I… see you for a minute?" Ezra asked._

_I nodded, as I watched the last few people leave the room. Ezra followed them_

_I moved a stack of papers on his desk as I sat down on top of it. Ezra closed the door to the classroom before walking towards me._

_"Do you have any idea how hard it is to hide my feelings for you when you stare at me all class?"_

_I jumped off the desk, unable to control myself from his words as I cradled his face in my hands and kissed him roughly on the lips. He returned the kiss with just as much vigor, as I tangled my fingers in his hair._

_"Want to tell me what you were thinking about?" Ezra asked, jokingly._

_"I'd rather show you." I took his hands in mine and pulled him closer to me as our lips met again in a heated kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close against him as I cradled his face in my hands, kissing him with all the passion and love that had built up during class._

* * *

><p>I let go of the locket, letting it fall back against my chest; <em>my heart. <em>

"Ezra?" I whispered, in astonishment.

**Hope you guys like this so far, if you want me to continue, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**AHHH I STILL CAN'T GET OVER IT. EZRIA HAD SEX! **


	2. Chapter 2

I cannot get over the fact that what I wrote here just happened in the finale. Oh my god. My ezria shipper heart. I don't know which was more presh, their hug or their kiss. I can't decide.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't stay away from you."

My babiesssss 3 3 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! : Moni, SophieeLeon, livelaughluv9676, sandra1992, Isabella, Rowan, gigi,vergetti, LauralovesPLL, EzriaAddicted, anon, HarrylovesGinny09, sal, Prettylittlefan, xonessienichole, anonymous, and Notinyourlifetimehoney! **

**Normally, I'm not one to put song lyrics into a fic. But while I was writing this, I couldn't help myself. **

**The first part is pushing T, but not quite M. Just a warning.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You wake up in my old t-shirt<strong>_

_**All those mornings I was late to work**_

* * *

><p><em>My eyes began to flutter open as I felt a stirring against me. I felt Aria snuggle deeper into my chest as a yawn escaped her lips. <em>

"_Good morning." She said softly. _

"_Morning beautiful." I replied as I brushed my thumb across her cheek. _

_She had fallen asleep late last night while we were watching a movie. I had moved her to the bed, not wanting to disturb her, and we had fallen asleep in each other's arms. _

_There was something so special about waking up holding Aria in my arms. I couldn't explain it. _

"_What time do you have work?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbows as she looked at me. _

"_Need to leave at 7:30." I glanced at the clock. _

_6:55. _

"_You still have a lot of time." Aria whispered. _

_She looked so beautiful. Her long dark hair cascaded in waves over her shoulders and her make up free face shown brightly. She was wearing nothing but one of my old t-shirts, making her all the more sexier. _

_She caressed my cheek before pressing her lips gently against mine. I pulled her closer to me, tangling my fingers in her hair. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she deepened the kiss, our tongues caressing each other. I caressed her leg, slowly pushing the material higher and higher up her thigh. As she moaned against my lips, I knew that if we didn't stop now, I'd never get to work on time. She pushed her tongue into my mouth before our tongues met in a passionate battle for dominance. She crushed her body against mine as she pushed me backwards onto the bed. I kissed her hungrily as I wrapped my arms around her back, holding her securely against me. _

_I groaned as my alarm let out a loud buzzing, alerting me that it was seven. Time to get ready for work. _

_Aria kissed me harder and deeper as I made a move to sit up and pull away from her lips. _

_Her lips were so soft against mine. I knew we had to stop but the lack of air I was getting was making it extremely hard to put my priorities in order. She pushed me back on the bed again, so she was lying on top of me. I groaned as I pulled her body closer to mine, as I felt her fingers clutching at my waist, allowing no space between us. _

_It took a lot of self convincing, but a moment later I pushed her off of me. _

"_Why?" She pouted. _

_It took all of my self-restraint to not grab her and crush my lips against hers once again. _

"_I have work. You have school. And neither of us are going to be late." I promised as I got up off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. _

_Aria watched me for a moment before responding. Slowly, she started lifting the shirt off her body, before throwing it across the room, leaving her in a transparent tank top that hinted at her emerald green lacy undergarments. She smiled sexily at me, before moving off the bed and walking towards me, swaying her hips. She took my hands in hers and laced our fingers together. _

_Why did she have to be so beautiful? So tempting? How does a sixteen year old have so much power over me? _

_I could feel her hot and heavy breath on my face as she spoke. _

"_You sure you want to go?" _

_I remained absolutely still, using all of my willpower to not give into her advances. I knew it was silly, but I really couldn't be late. _

"_Can't." I stuttered out. Aria moved closer to me and snuck her hands under my shirt. She lightly began to caress the skin there, sending me over the edge. She lightly pressed her lips against my shoulder as I closed my eyes in bliss at the feel of her lips against my skin. She trailed her kisses up my neck before moving back to my lips. I kissed her eagerly, as I wrapped my arms around her back, crushing her body against mine. _

_A shrill ringing interrupted us once again. Aria and I both let out a groan of annoyance at the same time. _

"_Obviously the universe is reminding us that we have other priorities." I chuckled as I pushed her off of me once again. She crawled back over to the bed and sat on top of it as she gathered her hair into a ponytail and tied it off with a hairband._

_I glanced at the clock. 7:10._

"_Shit, Aria, I'm late." I grabbed a button down shirt from the closet and began buttoning it closed. _

_She made no move to get off the bed as she leaned against the headboard and lazily watched me. _

_I looked at her in confusion. "Why aren't you getting ready for school? You're going to be late." _

_She shook her head at me, implying she knew something that I didn't. _

"_No school today." She smiled. "So I can lie here," She pulled the rubber band from her ponytail, letting her long dark hair fall in loose waves across her shoulders. "All I want," She whispered as she pulled the tank top over her head, leaving her in only her lacy undergarments. "And tempt you." She bit her lip as she watched me before speaking again. "As much as my heart desires." _

_At that moment, the only thought on my mind was Aria. She looked so beautiful. Her long dark hair cascaded over her shoulders. Her big brown eyes sparkled at me; clearly she knew I was powerless while I was with her. The fact that she was lying on my bed wearing nothing more than a thin piece of fabric was an even bigger turn on. _

_Unable to handle it anymore, I crawled on top of the bed and crushed my lips against hers. I climbed on top of her but kept careful not to let her feel any of my weight. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she pulled me closer to her. She wrapped her legs around me, pressing our bodies as close as possible to each other. Her tongue traced my lower lip before beginning to explore my mouth. Her hands moved down to my pajama pants as she began to push them down my waist. I kicked them to the floor, as I began to trail kisses down her collarbone and neck. _

_I gently pressed myself against her, two thin sheets of fabric separating us from becoming one. I kissed her harder and deeper as her hands desperately clutched at my waist, pulling me closer to her. _

_A buzzing once again filled the room. I pushed her off of me once again as I got up from the bed. I smoothed out my shirt as I searched the apartment for my phone. When I finally found it, I groaned as I saw the time. _

_7:32_

"_Shit, Aria, now I really am late." _

_I flipped it open to see three missed calls and a new text. As I read the text, I could not help the smile that lit up my face. _

"_What is it?" Aria asked curiously, as she snuck up behind me as she wrapped her arms around my waist. _

"_Turns out," I twisted myself in her arms so I could face her. "That classes got cancelled today because of a power outage on that side of town." _

_She wrapper her arms around my neck and pulled me down, closer to her height. "I think its fate." She said nonchalantly as she slowly began popping open the buttons of the shirt, one by one. "Destiny." She whispered, a small smile playing at her lips as she finally pushed the shirt off my shoulders. _

"_Or it's just luck." I chuckled. _

_She shook her head at me before crushing her lips to mine once again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So on fire, so in love<strong>_

_**That look in your eyes that I miss so much**_

_**Remind me **_

_**Baby remind me**_

* * *

><p>"W-What are you doing here?" He asked in astonishment as his eyes landed on the book lying on the floor beside me.<p>

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. For the first time ever, I was in complete, utter, loss for words.

I had waited for this moment for so long, the moment when we would see each other again. I could not stop the rush of feelings I felt for him from resurfacing. Seeing him standing there, just a few feet in front of me, I wanted to hurt him for giving up on us and letting my father win, but kiss him for being here.

Did he still have feelings for me anymore? I managed to tear my gaze from his enticing eyes to search his hand for a ring. I let out a sigh of relief, as I didn't find one.

"I…" I began as my gaze fell to the book beside me on the floor. "I just wanted to get a book." I finished lamely.

He sat down beside me, leaning his back against the bookshelf. His hand brushed against mine, and I gasped, as the sparks I had always felt so long ago from his touch, came back.

I slowly looked back up at him, as he watched me, clearly taking in every inch of me. God I had missed him so much. Those blue eyes were still a window into his soul. His hair was still the dark curly locks I used to love running my fingers through.

I could not help myself as I remembered all the long conversations we used to have late at night in his apartment about the family we would have one day. How we would live in a cute two-story house. How we would have two kids. How we would take them to Europe when they were teenagers.

"Have you read it before?" He gestured to the book.

I took a deep breath and avoided his eyes, as I shook my head no.

"You know it's about you, right?" He asked quietly.

As I finally looked back up at him, our gazes met. "That's why I didn't read it."

An awkward silence took over. I knew it was irrational, but I just wanted to kiss him. I just wanted to be with him again. To feel his body against mine. To cuddle up against him before we fell asleep in each other's arms. To love him.

The way he was looking at me revealed that he was thinking the same thing.

How could I have let myself lose him? It would have been selfish to not let him take the job in New Orleans, to make him stay in Rosewood just to be with me. If only my father hadn't gotten him fired, Ezra and I would still be together today.

"Aria, I-" Ezra began, but I shook my head, cutting him off completely.

I curled my knees up to my chest and leaned my back against the bookshelf behind me.

"I was just thinking…" I slowly began. "The masquerade ball… when you kissed me in front of everyone…" The memories rushed back to me, and I couldn't help but smile as I remembered the breathtaking moment when we had finally revealed our relationship to Rosewood. "All the times I'd stay after class… All the mornings I woke up in your arms." I looked up at his face to see the want he felt for me. The look in his eyes showed that he still wanted to be with me, just as much as I wanted to be with him. That he still loved me, just as much as I still loved him.

Ever so slowly, I reached up to stroke his freshly shaven cheek. I brushed my thumb over his cheek, fully remembering the feel of his jaw structure.

"Do you remember?" I whispered as I traced his lip with my finger. "The way it felt when our hands met when you passed me a paper back in class?"

I heard his breath get caught in his throat from my touch. Clearly, my touch was just as electrifying to him as his was to me. "What about our first date at the art museum in Philly?"

I brushed a piece of hair back from his forehead and ran my hand down his jaw.

"What about the night before you left to New Orleans? When we finally made love?" I looked up into his eyes to see that he remembered those memories just as clearly as I did.

"Do you remember the way it felt to be in each other's arms?" I asked, as I languidly ran my hand down his arm.

"The way you'd kiss my neck as I cooked dinner for us?" I lightly ran my fingers down his neck.

"When you kissed me, nothing else mattered." I whispered, passion laced throughout my voice.

"How did we let ourselves lose that?" I whispered breathlessly, my heartbeat speeding up.

The look of love in Ezra's eyes at that moment was more intense than any other time he had looked at me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wanna feel that way<strong>_

_**I wanna hold you close**_

_**If you still love me**_

_**Don't just assume I know**_

* * *

><p>I took his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers together, our hands fitting together as perfectly as before.<p>

"You're not married?" I asked, noting that he wasn't wearing a ring.

"Aria." He began. I looked up and brushed a piece of hair away from my eyes. "Why do you think I would accept a ring from anyone that wasn't you?"

"Because… Because you left. You let my dad win." I whispered, as my eyes began to get moist. I looked down at my lap, unable to look into his eyes.

"No." He said fiercely as he tilted my chin up, forcing me to look at him. "I fought for you. You silly girl, of course I fought for you!"

I looked up at him questioningly. If he had fought for me, why didn't he come back for me?

"Your father…" He trailed off slowly. "He made sure I'd left Rosewood. He did everything he could to keep me away from you."

I shook my head. Here Ezra was, sitting beside me, single, and still in love with me. If my father had accepted our relationship, I'd be married to him and have a family!

I turned to face him properly, as I moved slightly closer to him, my eyes drinking in every inch of him. He was really here. After so many years, he was here, in front of me. That look of love that he always had in his eyes when he was with me was still there now.

"Do you still love me?" I whispered as I caressed his cheek.

He shook his head at me. "What kind of a question is that?"

My heart sunk immediately at his words, as I scooted my body away from his and looked back at the ground.

"Aria." He said quietly, as he moved closer to me and tilted my face closer to him, forcing me to look at him.

"Of course I still love you." He whispered. "I never stopped."

Those were the only words I needed to hear.

At that moment, no one else mattered but Ezra and I. I crushed my lips to his, desperate to feel the pressure of them against mine once again. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling our bodies closer together. Our lips moved in perfect sync against each other's, as I tangled my fingers in his hair. A shiver ran up my spine from his electrifying touch. How could I have let this go? His touch, his kiss, were so soft, so perfect. Like his lips were meant to be kissing me and only me. My heart was fluttering from the feel of his lips against mine. His mouth was warm and familiar. All the feelings I used to feel when we kissed before quickly resurfaced. It was just like before. All the love we felt for each other had never gone away.

_Fin _

**I know this was short and little, but that's how I wanted it to be . Hope you guys liked this! I love this song so I had to write a story about it! Please review! **


End file.
